


Cricket

by sinkauli



Series: Wimsey Errantry [5]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen, The Wizards' Oath (Young Wizards)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkauli/pseuds/sinkauli
Summary: A blank book. Or is it?
Series: Wimsey Errantry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115972
Kudos: 8





	Cricket

The cover of the book said "Ordeal by Moonlight, by Harriet Vane". It had only one chapter, though: Mother had got him a printer's dummy. What would the boys at school say if they knew Harriet Vane was his mother? Probably not much, he'd never seen any of them read a mystery novel.

Inside, the book was just as exciting but not in the same way, because it held the season's cricket scores. 

He turned to the first blank page. It wasn't blank any more. Words neither he nor his mother had written: "In Life's name, and for Life's sake..."


End file.
